My Cards Will Go On
My Cards Will Go On is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description Yugi and his friends are on a boat. They’re on a boat. One might be tempted to make some form of amusing rap based song regarding that. The gang travel to Duelist Kingdom on a luxurious cruise ship, but onboard shenanigans commence. Summary Yugi Muto is standing on the roof of the school vowing to retrieve his grandfather Solomon Muto's soul from Maximillion Pegasus, but then wonders how he will get down from the roof. At home, Joey Wheeler gets a videotape which he also suspects to be Pegasus, but it turns out to be his sister Serenity Wheeler. She says that the doctors wonder what's the matter with her voice and that they don't care about her eyesight so she's going blind. At school, Yugi announces to his friends that he will be going to Duelist Kingdom so he can get his grandfather's soul back. Joey is against the idea of the competition, until Tristan Taylor mentions that the prize for winning the tournament will be $3 million. Joey then decides to enter as well because of his greed. On the roof, Yugi tries to get Joey to remember the time they first became friends. Joey inadvertently flashes back to the time he and Tristan stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle instead. At the boat boarding for Duelist Kingdom contestants, Kemo says that anyone without a crazy hairstyle will be banned from the tournament. Fortunately, Yugi's hair is able to get him and Joey on board since it's crazy enough for two people. Tristan and Tea Gardner then sneak onto the boat as well. Yugi and Joey soon encounter Mai Valentine, where Mai vows to defeat them both when they get to Duelist Kingdom but Joey is just too distracted by Mai's breasts to pay attention. Tristan and Tea note that Ryo Bakura is strangely on board, and then Mai confronts Rex Raptor, whom she challenges to a duel. Weevil Underwood then confronts Yugi and tells him to give him his cards. Yugi's naivety makes him give Weevil his cards, which Weevil then throws into the ocean. Joey jumps into the ocean to retrieve them, but drowns, resulting in Yugi diving in and rescuing Joey. They are then brought back on board by Tristan and Tea. Joey notes that he never mentioned his sister as he tried to teach her how to drive before his parents got divorced. Rex is then kicked out of his own room by Mai, and then the boat to Duelist Kingdom arrives at the island. Trivia *Téa and Tristan's lines regarding "the sun coming up" refer to the change from the original version, where Anzu had to go to the bathroom and Honda suggests just going over the edge, to which Anzu retorts that she's not a boy. The 4Kids dub had Téa say she was freezing; Tristan says "in a few hours, the sun will rise" and Téa is oddly offended by this. *Mai's line, "I'll crush you when we get to the island", is taken directly from the 4Kids dub. Cultural References *The episode title and the scene where Joey tries to save Exodia are obvious parodies of the 1997 film Titanic and the hit song from its soundtrack, Céline Dion's My Heart Will Go On.